<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Drunk, I Love You by chlochloebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717806">I'm Drunk, I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlochloebear/pseuds/chlochloebear'>chlochloebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pining, Sexy, Text Messages, Uncertainty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlochloebear/pseuds/chlochloebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For drunken minds, the line between disgusting and sexually arousing was thin. So very thin. And Edward’s mind was dancing a very playful tango along that line, all thanks to Brett and his goddamn hands. Those pale, veiny hands that played with the hair on Eddy’s nape was making him feel hot and bothered, and just utterly confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Ray Chen &amp; Belle Chen, Ray Chen/Belle Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started during Ray's birthday party.</p><p>It wasn't a particularly wild night, no. Well, at least it didn't start out that way.</p><p>At first, the plan was Ray would hire a private chef so that they could feast on a proper sit-down dinner. However, Belle—being the saint that she was—suggested having a potluck instead. She reasoned that Ray probably missed home-cooked food since he had been on the road for eight consecutive weeks prior to his birthday. Everyone else agreed right away except for Jordon who said that he would only allow it if Phoebe promised not to cook anything. After all, she did give all of them an upset stomach the last time she tried her hand on being domestic.</p><p>Brett and Eddy seconded the motion. Alex and Ray didn't really have an opinion on the matter since they were absent the last time the gang got together. Olaf came to Phoebe's defence, but people quickly pointed out the fact that the luthier didn't have any right to chime in since he was going to be out of town on the night of Ray's party, and thus, safe from any risk of getting food poisoning. In the end, Phoebe pledged to bring drinks to compensate for her lack of skill in the kitchen.</p><p>The night started with barbecues, pies, and Asian food cooked by Brett's mum. The conversation poured as much as the alcohol did. They reminisced about their lives when they were in their mid-20s, had a small existential breakdown that led to Ray aggressively playing Lalo on his violin, bantered about crushes and exes and flings that were too embarrassing to remember; and a crash course on BTS fanboying courtesy of Eddy. The laughter came with drinking, and drinking led to more stories, which consequently, led to more drinking. They had one too many glasses of wine which resulted in a game of truth or dare ensuing.</p><p>It was juvenile, of course. Phoebe repeatedly pointed it out. But her slurred speech and her crimson face, her body swaying left and right while arguing for a more mature game canceled-out whatever logical reason she presented to persuade her peers. In fact, it gave Jordon the idea to raise the stakes by making truth or dare more, well, daring. He enforced an additional rule that involved introducing more alcohol into their system—5 seconds of delay for answering a <em>truth</em> was equivalent to a shot; while a dare had to be started by drinking two shots.</p><p>Brett, Ray, and Belle, the party animals, ecstatically acquiesced to the proposed modification. Alex and Phoebe were too pissed drunk at that point to even care. Eddy was apprehensive at first because he had a track record for doing the most foolish things while drunk.</p><p>But Eddy was a competitive person, and competitive people never backed-down from a challenge especially when they were taunted. Thanks to Belle for giving her brother a little jab to his ego, they had everybody on board to play the game that all of them ended up regretting the next day.</p><p>There were way too many revelations that happened that night especially between the birthday boy and the lady pianist. It started with Ray revealing he had a crush on Belle when they first got introduced and ended when Belle was dared to confess who she thought was the hottest violinist in her age group. <em>Ray, of course, </em>she coyly replied before downing three shots that no one told her to take. After that, the two just couldn't stop giving each other really disturbing glances. At one point Alex decided to just squeeze himself between Ray and Belle because Eddy was getting really uncomfortable seeing his sister getting all googly-eyed over someone who he has considered as somewhat his unofficial older brother.</p><p>There was also that confession that made Phoebe shriek like a banshee and Brett choke on his drink. Apparently, Alex and Jordon used to do the <em>hoo-ha, </em>as aptly put by the latter. Jordon, bless his soul, started listing down a million more ways to say that he and the artistic musical director of the Brisbane Musical Festival engaged in inappropriate finger vibratos. Alex then proceeded with giving very detailed (but unsolicited) accounts of their escapades, earning groans (and some moans) from the group. It was deeply disturbing, that's for sure, but the musicians were severely intoxicated and intoxicated brains did not process sexual stories properly. For drunken minds, the line between disgusting and sexually arousing was thin. So very thin. And Edward's mind was dancing a very playful tango along that line, all thanks to Brett and his goddamn hands. Those pale, veiny hands that played with the hair on Eddy's nape was making him feel hot and bothered, and just utterly confused.</p><p>Eddy was already having a difficult time controlling his cursed body not to develop an erection in front of his friends when Brett was dared to give him a lap dance. Who suggested that dare? No one actually remembers. Well, either that or no one just really wanted to come clean to Eddy because up to this day, that group still teased the two about that incident.</p><p>However, unbeknownst to everyone else except for Ray, something more intriguing happened that night— Eddy confessed to him about his feelings for Brett.</p><p>When Ray first read the message that Eddy sent him, he thought he was having a fit of delirium because the text had very interesting and explicit content. And so he excused himself to go to the bathroom so he could splatter some cold water on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Eddy: Ray I am going to fucking nut if Brett doesn't stop touching me</em>
</p><p>Ray had a good laugh before replying. His drunken state didn't really make typing easy.</p><p>
  <em>Ray: Push him to the floor. LMAO Eddy. I didn't know you felt that way about Brett.</em>
</p><p>Ray walked out of the bathroom and saw that the group has decided to take the party indoors. Their drunken bodies were splayed in the living room, with Belle and Phoebe occupying his newly bought couch, while Alex cuddled with Jordon on the floor. Eddy was sat on the wicker ottoman near the sofa with Brett in between his legs. Ray raised an eyebrow at Eddy as he softly tapped Belle's thigh so she'd make space for him.</p><p>Everyone had agreed to stop playing their ridiculous hybrid game of truth or dare and instead just watch whatever Rotten Tomato's lowest-rated film was. While Brett fumbled with the remote, Eddy texted Ray back.</p><p>
  <em>Eddy: So did I. But now all I can think about is kabedon-ing him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ray: What in the world is kabedon-ing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait, if this is some sex position, don't tell me. I don't want to have mental images of you and Brett doing the deed.</em>
</p><p>Eddy threw a pillow at Ray, earning a confused look from everyone else in the group. Eddy mouthed a sorry and urged his friends to bring their attention back to the flat screen tv that was mounted on the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Eddy: You sicko. Kabedon is when you corner someone against a wall using your arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mate, I'm fucking drunk you have to do something about Brett if you don't want me to assault his lips right here, right now.</em>
</p><p>Ray almost kicked Eddy from the ottoman when he read the text. It wasn't that he was a homophobe, no, quite the contrary because truth be told, he had been shipping those two ever since he met them. But to witness them, actually anyone, exchange saliva in his own home wasn't something he was ready for.</p><p>The older violinist declared, rather bizarrely, that he was going to make some soup for all of them just so he'd have an excuse to drag Eddy away from Brett. The bespectacled boy gave some incoherent protests but he let Eddy go anyway.</p><p>"Thank you so much, bro. I owe you my life, Eddy exclaimed when he was sure they were beyond earshot.</p><p>"You are so fucked, Eddy" Ray laughed. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Drunken minds speak sober thoughts, Eddy.”</p><p class="p3">Ray said as he flipped the omelette he was cooking. It was 10 in the morning and he was in his kitchen preparing brunch for Eddy who was currently sitting at the counter, sipping from his cup of freshly brewed coffee.</p><p class="p3">“That’s only as true as someone saying <em>I love you</em> just to get laid, Ray. Get a grip,” Eddy responded as he placed his cup down. “There’s really nothing more to it if I’m going to be honest. Things have just been pretty—“</p><p class="p3">“Dry?”</p><p class="p3">“—yes, <em>that</em> lately”</p><p class="p3">“Lately meaning?”</p><p class="p3">Eddy took another sip from his cup as he contemplated whether or not it was safe to tell Ray just how sexually frustrated he is.</p><p class="p3">“Really? You’re going to be shy now?” Ray raised an eyebrow at Eddy as he transferred the eggs to a plate before he started on the French toasts.</p><p class="p3">“It’s a sensitive topic”</p><p class="p3">“Sensitive? Eddy you’ve been texting me non-stop this week. I don’t think I’ve had decent sleep because of you and your disturbing thoughts about Brett!” Ray complained as he added more butter to the pan. “The amount of smut in your messages sometimes makes me feel I’m reading Breddy fanfiction straight out of Wattpad.”</p><p class="p3">Eddy buried his face on his hands before responding “I’m sorry I’m just so—“</p><p class="p3">“Horny? Thirsty? Wet? Sksksksk?” Ray teased.</p><p class="p3">“You have been lurking on stan-twitter for too long, Ray. You’re starting to pick-up on their vocabulary,” Eddy shook his head.</p><p class="p3">“At this point, my eyes burn less when I encounter nsfw tweets from your fans than when I read your messages. You’re like an omega in heat,” Ray exclaimed as he turned off the stove. He lifted the freshly cooked dishes, walked to where Eddy was sitting and placed them in front of his guest.</p><p class="p3">“A what now?”</p><p class="p3">“Nothing. All I’m saying is you gotta do something with your urges because as much as I love you mate, I can’t say I enjoy being your living sex journal”</p><p class="p3">Eddy took a bite of the French toast before he gave a reply “Okay first of all, it’s not like I can do anything about it. Unless I get a dildo, of course,”</p><p class="p3">Ray gave him a knowing look.</p><p class="p3">“Fuck you, Ray. I’m not going to do that”</p><p class="p3">“Then why mention it?”</p><p class="p3">“I don’t know! Freaking hell!” Eddy gave a frustrated moan before shoving more food on his mouth.</p><p class="p3">“Careful, you might choke on the wrong thing,” Ray snickered. It took some time for Eddy to get the joke and when he did, he almost spat his food at the soloist.</p><p class="p3">“Mate, you’re disgusting!”</p><p class="p3">Ray held both of his hands up in surrender. Eddy gave him a threatening look.</p><p class="p3">“As I was saying, I can’t do anything about it. Second, you have to suffer with me. It’s the least you can do for trying to date my sister.”</p><p class="p3">This time around, it was Ray’s turn to hide his face in embarrassment.</p><p class="p3">The past week had been amusing for Ray, to say the least. He and Belle have been exchanging playful (flirty) text messages ever since the morning after his birthday. Ray thought it was a harmless thing, really. They just enjoyed each other’s company, like, a lot. They’ve gone jogging together a couple of times. They also went grocery shopping once, but it was just a random run-in. Totally spontaneous, of course. He heard about that new organic store two blocks away from the Chen’s house so he decided to check it out.</p><p class="p3">Sure, Belle was the one who told him about it, and maybe he did see her tweet about going to the store that morning, but that didn’t play into his decision to change his schedule for that day. No, of course not. Ray wasn’t the type to just randomly go grocery shopping. He just happened to crave potatoes that day. Nevermind the fact that his pantry was still stocked to the brim and that he literally had a sack of potatoes in his kitchen. They weren’t the organic kind anyway. Ray craved for the organic kind.</p><p class="p3">“What? You thought I didn’t know?” Eddy raised an eyebrow at Ray. “Dude, I live with her. She literally occupies the bedroom next to mine and our walls are pretty thin. I could hear her laughing at 2am. Two freaking AM! Belle’s like a grandma. She doesn’t stay up that late,” Eddy reasoned.</p><p class="p3">Ray drank water from his glass and wiped his mouth before asking Eddy “How sure are you it’s not some other bloke?”</p><p class="p3">Eddy brought down his utensils and gave Ray a stern look. “If this is your attempt at fishing information from me, I’m going to have to say it’s dumb as fuck. Do better.”</p><p class="p3">“You’re one to talk. Didn’t you just beg me to stage—“</p><p class="p3">“—I didn’t say stage. I said host—“</p><p class="p3">“—another drinking session just so you can test the waters with Brett?”</p><p class="p3">Just then, Ray’s phone chimed. He and Eddy looked at each other before they both made a mad dash towards the dining area where Ray left his phone. Unfortunately for the soloist, Eddy got a hold of the phone first.</p><p class="p3">“Aha! Belle!” Eddy exclaimed.</p><p class="p3">“Bro, give it back! It’s not cool to snoop around!” Ray demanded as he stretched his arm to retrieve his phone from the other boy.</p><p class="p3">“Eddy, seriously! Don’t open it!” Ray said. He and Eddy have started running around in circles in his living room.</p><p class="p3">“What freaking boomer move is this? You seriously don’t have a passcode? Haha! Ray you make it too easy!” Eddy shouted before he ran to the toilet and locked himself inside.</p><p class="p3">Ray banged on the door with his fists. “Eddy I swear to Heifetz I am going to print out all of your messages and send it to Brett if you don’t give me back my phone! I’m going to count to five. If I finish counting and my phone is still not in my hand, you’re going to die.”</p><p class="p3">“One”</p><p class="p3">“…”</p><p class="p3">“Two”</p><p class="p3">“…”</p><p class="p3">“Three…Eddy I’m serious!”</p><p class="p3">“…”</p><p class="p3">“Four”</p><p class="p3">Ray heard the lock of click from the other side of the door. Eddy emerged from the toilet with a huge grin on his face.</p><p class="p3">“You call my sister princess?” Eddy’s face contorted into a mix of disgust and amusement.</p><p class="p3">“What? It’s cute”</p><p class="p3">“Bro, you guys are ancient yet you flirt like a bunch of middle schoolers”</p><p class="p3">“30 is not ancient. Also, keep that up and I swear you’re going to die dry and alone”</p><p class="p3">“Wait, so does this mean you’re going to host another party?” Eddy’s eyes lit up.</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this is somewhat a filler chapter but please bear with me as I try to ease my way back into having a routine. Haha! I'm sorry. Please do leave comments. I love reading your reactions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night was a chaotic masterpiece.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much like everything else in life, how things spiraled into a spectacular montage of asylum worthy behaviour was completely owed to whichever primordial being pulling on the strings of fate. Well that or it was just purely out of luck that the most innocent and gullible person in their group had an encounter with a not so innocent old college pal who had the Peter Pan syndrome.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">How things panned-out caught everyone off guard. It was unexpected, bloody ridiculous, and a whole other level of stupid. The things they’ve done were so ludicrous anyone who’d hear the story would think they were made-up stories.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It all started with Phoebe and her damn fixation on baking (of course, it had to be Phoebe). Just like before, her friends have discouraged her from engaging in any activity that involved food. <em>It’s not your strong suit, love</em> Alex told her via a private message when Ray sent the invitation in their group chat. Jordon was much more, erm, persuasive in tone when he flat-out sent <em>STICK TO THE BLOODY DOUBLE BASS, PHOEBS </em>with multiple exclamation points and a couple of angry emojis sprinkled here and there for good measure. Phoebe wasn’t having any of it, though. She had been practising for the past couple of weeks and she was more confident with her skills now compared to the time when she accidentally fed everyone raw chicken. <em>It wasn’t raw, it was just slightly undercooked</em> she defended herself when Brett brought it up. <em>Just please, this once</em> she pleaded and tagged Ray. Of course, Ray said yes because he didn’t want to look like an arse (for Belle, of course. But he wouldn’t dare say that out loud because he definitely wasn’t lovesick).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And that was just one of the problematic decisions made by someone from their group which contributed to the entire fiasco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When Ray gave the go signal, Phoebe immediately went online to look for a banging brownies recipe. She was at the height of ecstasy for being allowed to bring one of her creations, and so she decided to pick a bold and trendy recipe called space brownies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Second problematic decision made, obviously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sure, it came from a particularly shady site (it was on Craigslist, for the love of God) but it looked legitimate enough for Phoebe. Even more so because she recognised the username of the one who posted. It was one of her dorm mates in uni—Shiela McGruff. They weren’t particularly close but they had some mutual friends. And so, she hurriedly printed the entire recipe and headed down to the store to buy ingredients. While she was walking down the spice aisle, she noticed that there were certain flowers and fungi included in the recipe which she couldn’t quite find in the store’s selections. Thankfully (regrettably) <em>shiela420</em> left her contact details at the end of her post.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Phoebe called her, of course, and Shiela was more than willing to meet up with her to bring the goods. They were to meet at the back of the grocery store, in a dark alley where the trash bins were located.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Certainly, if it was any other person, they would’ve seen the red flags flapping in the air by then. But it was Phoebe, and Phoebe only knew of rainbows and butterflies, and <em>space</em> was nothing but the black void that existed beyond Earth. Phoebe thought it was normal to put edible flowers that looked more like dried leaves than florets and dehydrated mushrooms in brownies (what did Jordon say about sticking to the double-bass again) because they were <em>organic. </em>And so she went back to her house with a huge smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The particularities of her baking experience weren’t important. What’s important was the fact that her brownies actually smelled good. So good that her friends actually dug into the whole tray she brought without asking her if she was sure they wouldn’t get salmonella if they ingested her baked goods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Third problematic decision, probably the worst one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It hasn’t even been 10 minutes when the group started to feel the ramifications of the edibles. The side-effects of the substance they consumed was probably catalysed by the alcohol they have been drinking. And just like alcohol, weed and ‘shrooms had different effects on people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s reaction was probably the mildest one. He just took a bag of chips before he sat himself in front of the television, tuning the cable to Nickelodeon where he watched re-runs of Spongebob. Once in a while his eyes would sparkle in amusement, his lips would pout, and he’d do distressed husky noises, but that was the extent of it. Pretty harmless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Belle’s was eccentric. She suddenly developed an intense obsession with hair, Ray’s hair to be more exact. She ran her fingers through his black locks, occasionally bringing her cheeks close to his head to see how it felt on her skin. She tried to braid it at one point, but realised it was too short. When the mop of hair on top of Ray’s head became too boring for her, she moved to the hair on his arms. And then his legs. And then to some other parts of his body that he normally wouldn’t show outside the bedroom (get your minds out of the gutter. Thankfully, Ray’s armpit and chest hairs were enough to satisfy Belle’s curiosity).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Phoebe, Jordon, and Alex’s reactions involved the kitchen. Phoebe found where Ray’s pantry was so naturally, she helped herself to his stash and decided she’d bake some sourdough bread. Jordon repeatedly opened and closed Ray’s fridge in his quest to discover at which angle of the door did the lights die. Alex got out all of Ray’s glasses and filled them with water, each at different levels. He attempted to create his own water orchestra (yes, the whole orchestra) to play La Mer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Brett and Eddy were a different species of high.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a complicated mix of biological need for physical contact and a spiritual craving for genuine connection. Brett couldn’t keep his hands off Eddy. They went to Ray’s backyard to lie on the hammock that hung between two fig trees. Brett guided Eddy’s head to his chest so that he could play with the latter’s hair as they talked about things that their creative little minds normally wouldn’t bother thinking about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>How many ramen bowls can Naruto eat before he explodes?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You think Totoro was real or was he just a product of the girls’ imagination? Like to cope with their mom’s sickness?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What if the mom died?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Bro that’s dark.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the night sky grew darker, the subject of their musings got deeper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Do you think heaven exists?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I would like to think so. But if it didn’t, then I guess everything we do here on earth is senseless.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Not really, no. I don’t think so. If heaven doesn’t exist, don’t you think we have all the more reason to value our life more? Spend our time wisely…with people we love.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Touche.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They shifted positions every now and then, with each movement resulting to a decrease in the proximity between their faces. Laughs were exchanged as much as glances, fingers brushing against fingers ever so subtly. Breaths hitched for every smile given, every swipe of tongue on a lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You know I have thought about kissing you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You have?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You haven’t?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hmm…I guess I have. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Then why haven’t you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I think I need to be a little more drunk to do that.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there beautiful people! I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you had fun reading it too!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! So I decided to post another one-shot as my sacrifice (lmao) for twoset week. I initially planned on condensing everything in just one chapter but I had too much fun writing this. As you may have noticed, I used a different writing style in this fic. I'm just trying to experiment haha! Hopefully you liked this. Please do share you thoughts on this by leaving comments below. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>